


Library

by AriaMori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First work - Freeform, Library, M/M, Random - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaMori/pseuds/AriaMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was excited for the day at the movies with his best friend, Armin Arlert, but little did he know that he bought him to the library before the movie and he had an encounter with a certain raven haired guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in AO3, so please have some mercy! ´･ᴗ･`  
> I came up with his oneshot when I saw a [ Tumblr ](http://writeworld.org/post/109529950529/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words) a few months back! Please enjoy!

“Armin, I thought we are going to the movies.”

 

“We are.”

 

“Funny, we are in a FREAKING LIBRARY!” Eren shouted, his voice echoing into the almost empty aisle of section 6. But the people who were in the section turned to shoot deathly glares at Eren and he returned with a sheepish smile while scratching the mop of brown which what he called hair before quickly turning to look at Armin to hide his pink-tinted face. “This doesn’t look like the movies Armin!” Eren shout-whispered.

 

“Well, if you let me check out a few books then we might be able to make it for the movie! Now, leave me be and go find a book to read or disturb someone or something.” Armin whispered back before flipping through a book titled “The encyclopedia”.

 

Eren sighed and shuffled out of Section 6 in search of something to do to kill some time.

 

Eren Jaeger was never fond of reading, or better yet, of anything that concerns learning. He believed that everything works when he gives all his best, instead of burying himself in books. Well, how wrong of him as this led to him getting Fs in his exams. Well, a D at least and the rest are Fs. But still, he didn’t give up.

 

Today was supposed to be Eren’s and Armin’s movie day, but instead, Armin dragged Eren to a newly built library down the street that was rumored to be as big as a castle with 5 levels in total. Apparently it was true. How did they even get the money and land to build this enormous library anyway? Some questions are always left unanswered.

 

After walking the whole of level 3, Eren was getting bored. So, he walked towards the tables where some were occupied by a few people who came here to do some light reading to kill some time. Unlike him. He would rather sleep or play some video games or maybe hit on some girls. As if the last one would be true. Eren has absolutely no luck in girls. They are either disgusted by him or hate him a lot, which Eren does not know why.

 

He looked around and something caught his eye. There sat by a corner of the library by the window was a raven haired guy. The window reached from the top of the short shelves below it all the way to the top of the ceiling, decorated with transparent clear glass. The window was left open to let the cool summer breeze enter, making the raven hair flow gently in the air. When the breeze was not messing with his hair, Eren could see that his jet black hair was parted somewhere towards the right, but not entirely right too. If it was not observed properly, people might think that it was actually parted in the middle.

 

Then, the breeze started to pick up again and his face was clearer – his eyes were small, but sharp, but he was too far to see what shade they were; his nose was small like a girl’s; his lips were thin and tinted a light pink, giving out a feminine feel and his skin was flawless and white like he lacked of blood, but it somehow suited him. For all Eren know, he might just be a vampire and he’d gladly let him. Anyway, in total, he was a beautiful person – scratch that, he was beyond beautiful to be described in mere words Eren has ever seen.

 

Pink crawled back onto Eren’s cheeks as his mouth was open in awe.

 

I have to get closer…

 

Eren walked towards him and as he got closer to the mysterious raven haired guy, he slowly looked away from his blue book and looked up. If looks could kill, Eren would have died there and then – in a good way. Eren was right, he was beyond beautiful. His eyes were in the shade of steel grey, but they looked like the universe to Eren, sucking him in like a black hole. If Eren looked closely, he saw a rim of blue around his iris, but that might just be his eyes playing with him.

 

The raven haired guy coughed, “Yes?”

 

Eren bet his face was as red as the tomato now from getting caught staring. “E-E-Er… Is anyone sitting here?” Eren stuttered as he gestured to the seat opposite of the mysterious guy.

 

The raven haired replied him with an emotionless expression and that was the most awkward 5 seconds in the whole of Eren’s life. By then, Eren was already panicking on whether he said something else instead of the question that he recited countless times while on the way to the table and would get ignored or worse, hit by him for talking rudely to him; but instead, he heard a soft “No”.

 

Eren looked at the guy as he slowly settled down in front of him, never breaking the gaze. “Well?”

 

Eren blinked once. Twice. Thrice. “Huh?”

 

The raven haired looked up and raised a well-trimmed eyebrow, “Are you gonna talk or stare at me like a stupid goldfish?”

 

Eren gulped. “Er… What are you reading?”

 

Smooth Eren…

 

“Pride and Prejudice.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

And the awkward silence is back again. It was so thick that Eren could slice it with a butter knife. Eren looked around while trying to come up with something to say while nervously tapping his fingers on the table, making a “tic-tac-tic-tac” rhythm. Just then, a strong breeze blew in and messed up both their hair.

 

“Fucking wind…” The raven haired guy muttered as he tried combing his hair back to the original style with his fingers as he gave the biggest frown Eren ever saw.

 

Eren could not take it and let out a soft chuckle, considering that he’s in a freaking library, how could he not forget that. The guy frowned even more and asked, “What? Is it that funny that my hair got messed up by the fucking summer breeze?”

 

Eren continued chuckling, “Oh! Don’t take it the wrong way. Is just that this is the first time I’ve heard someone complaining about a breeze in summer and gives the biggest frown I’ve ever seen.”

 

Eren caught a glimpse of a smile from the raven haired but it was soon gone before Eren could even say titans. “Stupid brat.”

 

Eren pouted, “I’m not a brat. My name is Eren.”

 

The raven haired eyed Eren with the “I’m-not-taking-that-you-are-not-a-brat” expression before continuing with his book, but not before uttering a “Levi”.

 

Eren grinned and leaned back against his chair. Maybe coming to the library isn’t so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Congrats, you have reached the end of this fic! Thanks for reading this oneshot! Hope you have enjoyed it and I'm still considering whether to continue this story or just end here. What do you guys think? Do comment and I might just consider! Until then! (~‾⌣‾)~  
> Do check out my [ Tumblr ](http://semewearsboxers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
